memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marla McGivers
Name The way McGivers is pronounced sounds a lot like like Macgyver, but with an s on the end of it. I think that should be noted. -- 17:17, 1 February 2007 (UTC) :Why? There is no way that she was named after a series that would not exist for more than 20 years after her character was on TV. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:24, 1 February 2007 (UTC) ::Agreed. The fact that MacGiver has a similar name is coincidental and irrelevant. Not to mention obvious... --From Andoria with Love 03:46, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Position Question: How do we know Lt. McGivers' only job on the Enterprise was historian? Maybe she was cross-trained in engineering or some other support service, and thus wore a red uniform. I know at my work I would have to wear a uniform to put a box of Lucky Charms to shame if my clothing color matched my duties! But perhaps her primary duty was something other than historian. -- , 2 April, 2007. :true--This would go along with Spock, who should have (and did on one occasion) wear gold for his XO position, but more often wore blue for his Science Officer position. If he were introduced as "first officer" and never mentioned to be science officer, many would ask "why is he wearing blue instead of gold?" -- Captain M.K.B. 21:02, 2 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Second Revised Final draft of the "Space Seed" script, dated December 13, 1966, indicates that this is indeed the case. McGivers is described as being a "controls systems specialist." I have added it to the article. IRL, I imagine Rhue wore one of Nichols' red uniforms as they are both of the same general body build, though Rhue appeared a bit taller. Sir Rhosis 08:38, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Speculation :At some point after their exile, Khan married Marla, but she was killed by a Ceti eel, the planet's only remaining indigenous lifeform. Khan was left heartbroken by the loss of his "beloved wife," and the seeds of his hatred for Kirk were sown as he swore vengeance on the captain for not checking on their progress. She was never specified as his husband. I think there's a novelization reference but if there is it belongs in Apocrypha. — Morder (talk) 00:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I know she was never stated to be Khan's wife, but really, who else could it have been? McGivers wasn't seen with Khan's group in Wrath of Khan, so "his wife" was likely her. --Delta2373 05:29, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Likely or not it doesn't matter. — Morder (talk) 05:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :...Uh, how come? --Delta2373 05:41, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mainly because it's speculation no matter how much you think it likely because it wasn't mentioned in the movie. There may have been other women left on that planet that was his wife and Marla could have been one of many women that died. If you find a production reference or a novelization reference that backs it up it can go in bginfo or in Apocrypha...as I already stated above. — Morder (talk) 05:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) : Michael Okuda stated McGivers was Khan's wife in the text commentary for Wrath of Khan. He also stated that Khan was also referring to her when he made the statement to Kirk: "I shall leave you as you left me... as you left ''her, marooned for all eternity at the center of a dead planet." --Delta2373 05:52, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Again...as I stated above...if there's a production reference that she was his wife it can go back ''with the citation. With regards to motives that still needs a quote or something from production stating that otherwise it's still speculative as to his true motives. The "seeds" could have been many things including the death of his wife and captain kirk not checking. — Morder (talk) 06:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, whatever. --Delta2373 06:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Michael Okuda saying Khan was referring to Marla makes it eligible for background information. Unless it was stated in the actual movie, however, it cannot be stated as canon fact within the main text of the article. If there is a production source stating that the line as given was meant to refer to McGivers, then maybe you can make an argument for adding it to the main text. Right now, I think all we have is Harve Bennett saying they had sought Madlyn Rhue to reprise the role of McGivers, but she was too sick to do so. I'm sure the line was meant to refer to McGivers, but we need a source from the film specifically stating that. Otherwise, for all we know, Marla could have left Ceti Alpha V before Ceti Alpha VI exploded and Khan ended up marrying one of his fellow Augments. --From Andoria with Love 07:55, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Harve Bennett statement Does anyone know the specific source for Bennett's statement about Rhue not being in TWOK because of her MS? I'm not specifically doubting the that he made such a statement, but I am wondering if he elaborated on that any further in whatever he said. As is noted on her own page, despite her MS, Rhue was still working as an actress at the time TWOK went into production, and she continued regular work on TV for several years afterward. So I wonder why McGivers wasn't kept in the TWOK story and just re-written as having become physically disabled at some point during the group's exile. 22:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Khan's wife In WoK, Captain Terrell says that Khan blames Kirk for the death of his wife. Later, Khan says to Kirk that he will "leave you as you left me... as you left her..." Based on the events of Space Seed, isn't this on-screen confirmation that McGivers is Khan's wife? Since Khan takes it so personally, I don't think his wife could be some unnamed female augment. 16:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :Kirk left Khan's whole group stranded. That includes McGivers, but would also include any potential female Augment which might have become his wife. We can't really tell one way or the other,definitely not based on that statement alone. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 16:25, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Didn't it say so in the script though? I mean, just because her name isn't stated explicitly doesn't mean you have to discount it. Kirk never interacted with the other female Augments to have Khan personally blame him. I see this as a case of beyond reasonable doubt. 05:08, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :::The script mention is already in this article as Background information, which it should be. It was not in the final script or the film itself. 31dot (talk) 10:30, September 24, 2013 (UTC)